D'BarVice
by Rasma
Summary: Gatomon y Patamon deciden poner su propio Bar. Davis y Ken son sus Bar-Men y sus bailarines.
1. Cómo Se Fundó El D'BarVice

D' BAR-VICE  
  
POR ALMENDRA & RASMA  
---------------------------------------------  
CAPÍTULO 1 - CÓMO SE FUNDÓ EL D'BAR-VICE  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Todo comenzó una linda tarde de otoño, a la hora del té. Kari llevó a su cuarto una charolita sobre la cual estaba una tetera con dos tazas, una azucarera y un muy curiosito botesito en el que traía unas deliciosas galletas que ella misma había preparado. Gatomon le esperaba con una cara muy alegre: era la amistosa hora del té.   
  
-Qué tal, Gatomon?- dijo Kari abriendo la puerta muy sigilosamente pra que no se le cayeran las cosas -Traje el té y las galletas que tanto te gustan.-   
  
Gatomon puso un muy bonito gesto. Se sentaron en el piso, y sobre una mesa chaparra, Kari puso todo lo que traía la charola, sirvió el té en la taza de Gatomon, añadio unas dos cucharadas de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, y despues lo revolvió y dijo:   
  
-Aqui esta tu té, Gatomon. Disfrútalo- Kari no se mostraba nada molesta.   
  
Despues, mientras Kari preparaba su taza de té, Gatomon le dio un trago a su taza y después pensó:   
  
-Qué linda ha sido Kari conmigo todo este tiempo. Tan es asi que ella misma va todos los días al minisúper de la mamá de Yolei y con su propio dinero compra todo lo necesario para los preparativos de incluso esta hora del té.- Luego miro a Kari como si le fuera a decir algo, y pensó: -Y... qué sería de mí el día en que ya no tuviere a Kari conmigo?!- puso un gesto de angustia y después de un montón de conjeturas, una vaga idea se le vino a la mente -Lo tengo!- pensó -Voy a poner mi propio negocio. Así yo ganaré dinero, el cual compartiré con Kari de la misma manera que ella lo comparte conmigo! ....Aunque... voy a necesitar bastante apoyo económico. ...Pero valdrá la pena! Sí!-  
Al siguiente día, a la misma hora, la de té. TK y Patamon acompañaban a Kari y Gatomon en su casa. Gatomon le contó a Patamon lo que había planeado, al lo que Patamon, respondió:  
  
-Es una buena idea. Estoy de acuerdo en asociarme contigo para ello.-  
Cayó la noche, y mientras TK y Kari platicaban dentro de la casa, Patamon y Gatomon, en el jardín, organizaban la apertura de dicho comercio. Menos de media hora después, todo estaba ya bien planeado.   
  
  
-Entonces así será como lo lograremos- dijo Patamon al final de la conversación.   
  
-Sí.- dijo Gatomon -Hay que empezar a buscar apoyo económico.  
  
-Perfecto.- dijo Patamon -creo que ya tenemos ese problema resuelto. O me equivoco?-  
-No...- dijo Gatomon -Al menos no que yo sepa. Así que, Manos a la Obra!-  
Después Patamon y TK se fueron de la casa de Kari. Cuando llegaron, Patamon le dijo a TK:  
  
-Oye, TK. Me das dinero para rentar un local?- TK ni siquiera cuestionó, y dijo:   
  
-Está bien.- sacó de su bolsillo una gruesa faja de billetes (dólares americanos, para que más les guste) -Aquí tienes.- puso una cara muy sonriente.  
Al mismo tiempo, Gatomon le dijo algo a Kari:   
  
-Oye, Kari. Me das dinero para comprar una barra?- Kari, lo más que pensó fue:   
  
-Una barra? Talvez quiere una barra de chocolate. Después de todo, a ella le gusta mucho lo dulce.- Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, sacó de su bolsillo una faja de dólares americanos aún más gruesa, se la dió a Gatomon, y le dijo: -Aquí tienes!- puso un gesto muy alegre.   
  
-Gracias!- dijo Gatomon.  
Luego, Patamon le pregunta a TK: -Me das dinero para comprar el moviliario?- TK, otra vez, sin pensarlo, le da un montón de dinero a Patamon.  
Al mismo tiempo, Gatomon, le dice a Kari: -Me das dinero para comprar una caja registradora?- Kari, de igual forma, sin pensarlo, le suelta un dineral a Gatomon.  
  
Al ratito, Patamon, le pregunta a TK: -Me das dinero para el equipo de iluminación?- TK ni siquiera se preocupa y le concede a Patamon otro dineral.  
Mientras tanto, Gatomon, le pregunta a Kari: -Me das dinero para contratar un DJ?- a lo que muy zombiemente responde con un 'por supuesto' y le suelta otro huatacal (montón) de dinero, pero después de que Gatomon se va, se pone a pensar: -Huh?! Dijo DJ o Digi-Egg? ...o talvez dijo TK? ....n'ah, lo que haya sido!-   
Al siguiente día Kari y TK se volvieron a reunir para la hora del té, exactamente al mismo tiempo Patamon le pide dinero a TK, y Gatomon a Kari. -Me das dinero para darme de alta ante el Fisco?- TK y Kari sólo responden: -Claro! ^_^- Pero después de que se van con su dinero, les da por comentar sobre el asunto.  
  
-Kari...- dice TK con cara de angustia -No se te ha hecho raro que Patamon y Gatomon nos estén pidiendo dinero para cosas como un local, una barra, mobilirario, luz y...  
-Y hasta un DJ!- completó Kari -Esto está muy raro... no será que estarán organizando una fiesta?-  
-Sí... eso debe ser....- dijo TK con caara de alivio. -talvez se aproxima el cumpleaños de algún conocido nuestro y le están organizando una fiesta... sí.... eso ha de ser.-  
-Sí, pero...- dice Kari- pero para una fiesta, no se necesita darse de alta ante el Fisco.  
-Talvez se trata de un salón de fiestas.- dice TK  
-Sí...- dice TK -ha de ser eso.-  
Días después, Patamon preguntó a TK: -Me das dinero para comprarme ropa?- y TK respondió -Por mí está bien, pero dudo que haya ropa para Patamon.- a lo que Patamon respondió: -Talvez para Patamon no haya, pero sí para el guapérrimo Angemon.- Y TK se quedó con un gesto de asombro ante las palabras de Patamon, pensando: -Qué raro... Patamon nunca había hablado así... pero está bien.- y le dió otro huatacal de dinero.  
Semanas después, Gatomon, con las manos tras la espalda, se acercó a Kari diciéndole: -Oye, Kari- pero antes de que acabe de hablar, Kari, muy enojada, le grita: -No! no más dinero!- Gatomon intenta tranquilizarla -No, no! Esta vez no vengo a pedirte dinero. Al contrario!- sacó un sobre muy bonito y se lo dio a Kari -Yo sólo venía darte esta invitación.- y se fue a la sala a jugar con una bola de estambre. Kari abrió la invitación, la cual, con unas letras color lavanda, muy sensuales, sólo decía "Te esperamos este Viernes a las 8:00pm en Calle 8 #333, Colonia Bueyes del Terregal." -Y esto? qué será?- dijo Kari.  
Se llegó el viernes, y Kari fue a dicho domicilio. Cuando llegó, vio un letrero luminoso rojo que decía D'Bar-Vice. Entró, y en efecto, era un Bar. Había música electrónica muy fuerte y muy escandalosa, una decoración muy modernona, una barra, moviliario también muy modernón, e iluminación muy colorida. En la barra, estaban Angemon, Davis y Ken sirviendo las bebidas.   
  
-Qué están haciendo Angemon, Ken y Davis aquí?!- dijo Kari asombrada. Al lado derecho de la barra estaba la caja. Ahí estaba Angewomon. Fue Kari rápidamente a la caja.  
-Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí, Agewomon?!- le dijo Kari indignada, pero Agewomon lo tomó muy a la ligera.   
  
-Ay no, Kari!- dijo Angewomon -Mejor llámame Agewomona!-   
-Ay, bueno!- Kari se enchilaba aún más -Qué haces aquí, Angewomona!?-  
-Ay! pos, como podrás ver,- explicó Anggewomona -Este es el D'Bar-Vice! Sé bienvenida, Kari-  
-Grrr!- Kari estaba que aventaba lumbre por los ojos -O sea que!....  
-Así es.- completó Angewomona -El dinero que yo te pedí, y el que Patamon le pidió a TK, fue para poder abrir este bar.-  
-Uy...uyuy!- A Kari le faltaba poquito para explotar   
-Ah! Y eso no es todo- añadió Angewomonna -Aún faltan más sorpresas, como la de....-  
-Y tú no te has puesto a pensar lo que mamá nos va a decir?!!- interrumpió Kari demasiado enojada   
  
-Cuando mis padres vean que sus tarjetas de crédito están saturadas, me van a querer matar!!!!!  
-Ay, hombré!- Angewomona estaba muy traanquila -Tú no te preocupes. Lo que me diste, fue sólo 500,000 dólares- (léase como la moneda nacional del país donde estés) -Te prometo que el primer millón que ganemos, se lo daremos a TK y a tí para que paguen la deuda.-  
-Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kari, al ver el gesto campante de Angwomona se enfureció aún más   
-Es más- dice Angewomona al tiempo que escribe en un papelito -Tén- se lo dio -Este es el vale por tus 500,000 así, cuando complete los 500,000 tú se los darás a tus padres, y listo.- pero Kari, a pesar de que tomó el vale, no tenía pensado creerle.  
Pasó una semana, y el D'Bar-Vice cada vez tenía más clientela. Una tarde, los padres de Kari, al mismo tiempo que la mamá de TK (por separado) vieron su estado de cuenta. La mamá de TK se quiso morir al ver la enorme deuda. -Ay, no!- dijo la mamá de TK sumamente angustiada y asustada -Cómo puede esto ser posible!?- pero de pronto, llega Patamon con TK y le entrega en un sobre un cheque por 750,000. Pronto corrió al cuarto de su mamá a entregarle el cheque, y de pronto, la cara de tristeza de la mamá de TK cambió a ser de admiración. -De dónde sacaste tanto dinero, TK?!- le dijo. Y TK le dijo: -Lo que pasa es que yo había tomado ese dinero, pero aquí está de vuelta.  
  
- La señora respondió: -Gracias! Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! ....Por cierto, para qué tomaste el dinero?- TK sólo de dió la dirección del D-Bar-Vice.  
  
Lo mismo pasó en casa de Kari. Cuando cayó la noche, TK, su mamá, Kari, sus padres y su hermano Tai fueron al D'Bar-Vice. -Llegaron justo a tiempo.- dijo Kari -Ahorita les explico.-  
Angewomona se subió a la barra y dijo muy alegremente: -Muy buenas noches, Amigos! Tengo el orgullo de presentarles a nuestros apuestos bailarines!- el público se prendió -Con ustedes,!- dice Angewomona con mucho frenesí- LOS LAZOS!!- hace un gesto para presentarlos, se baja, Ken y Davis, vestidos muy vistosamente, suben a la barra, suena una canción electrónica muy movida, y Davis y Ken, empiezan a bailar. Su coreografía, a los ojos del público, es agradable. Una gran combinación de pasos muy ligeramente sensuales, pero a la vez muy dinámico y alegre  
-Wow!- dice Tai asombrado de ver a Davis y Ken bailando tan bien -Esos dos bailan bien chilo!-   
-Sí- agrega la mamá de TK con una amable sonrisa en la cara -hasta me alegra el verlos bailar!-  
Cuando la coreografía acaba, la gente grita y aplaude. Entonces Ken exclama: -Y a divertirse todos, que esto no es un velorio!- el público se prende. El ambiente era escandaloso, pero a la vez muy sereno, todo mundo se divertía. Esa noche, hasta los papás de Matt y TK se reconciliaron. Estaban todos tan alegres, que nunca se acordaron de regañar a TK y a Kari, por andar de gastalones!  
NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............. 


	2. La Gravidez De Ken

D' BAR-VICE  
  
POR ALMENDRA & RASMA  
---------------------------------------------  
CAPÍTULO 2 - LA GRAVIDEZ DE KEN  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Era ya viernes en la noche, precisamente el de la semana sabática que Angewomona le había dado a Ken y a Davis para que descansaran, ustedes saben, vacaciones.  
Ken, en su casa, estaba con su mamá y Yolei en la sala. La Señora Shira Ichijouji estaba encantada con Yolei, definitivamente, le simpatizaba mucho.   
  
-Han pasado ya unos tres meses desde que ustedes son novios. Eso es bueno- comentaba la Señora Ichijouji  
  
  
-Eheh. sí!- decía Yolei, toda sonrojadaa  
-Y mira que de eso nomás no nos arrepenntimos, heheh- dijo Ken ^_^ sonrojadísimo  
-Se nota.- dijo la Señora Ichijouji -Poor cierto, Ken, creo que te había dicho que esta tarde, tu padre y yo, tendremos que viajar a Hokkaido. Tú sabes. Asuntos de trabajo, y...- miró un reloj que estaba en una pared, se puso lurias al ver la hora.-Válgame el Cielo! Ya casi es hora! Ya tengo que ir a la oficina por tu padre para ir a tomar el avión!- rápidamente fue a su cuarto, tomó unas balijas -Nos vemos, hijo- decía la 'ñora rápidamente -cuídate, no olvides hacer la limpieza, salúdame a Yolei y a su famila, bye!- cerró la puerta y se fue.  
-No debería de pensarlo, pero...- penasaba Yolei   
-Uy, no!- pensaba Ken  
-Qué pasa?- dijo Yolei en Ken una cara de angustia  
-Es que.. Lo que pasa es que...- balbuceó Ken -Esta situación... me trae un cerro de insanidades a la mente y...-  
-Sabes? A mí también.- dijo Yolei -pero lo mejor, en estos casos, sería distraernos.-  
-Perfecto!- Ken puso cara de tonto alegre -Qué tal un programa?!-  
-Sí!- asintió Yolei -programar nos va a ayudar a disitraernos!-  
-Sí, vamos!- dijo Ken.  
Pero pues, la computadora está en el cuarto de Ken, y como Ken y Yolei están unidos por una muy poderosa fuerza química, pues ustedes saben. Tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar.  
-Ay, no!- dijo Yolei -no puede ser!-  
-No es posible que no podamos corregir este error!- añadió Ken levantándose de la silla que estaba en el escritorio donde estaba la computadora  
-Sí, cómo está eso de que la variable nno existe!-  
-Mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí.-  
  
  
  
-Sí... otro día lo terminaremos.-  
Yolei puso su mano sobre el hombro Ken, y se le recargó; Ken, tomó la mano de Yolei... se volteó para consigo, le pasó los dedos por entre su lacio cabello magenta, hasta llegar a la nuca, se la acercó y la besó muy apasionadamente. Yolei correspondió de una manera aún más apasionada, hasta que Ken rompió ese tan lindo beso para besar el cuello de Yolei, al tiempo que se regocijaba entre sus discretitos gemidos, y después, Yolei le...... (CENSURADO), (CENSURADO), (CENSURADO), hasta abajote, y entonces, Ken (CENSURADO!), (CENSURADO!!), (CENSURADO!!!!), Yolei, de puro milagro, no se asfixió. Luego Ken correspondió a Yoleito (CENSURADO!), (CENSURADO!!), (CENSURADO!!!)...(ustedes saben... la voz chillona que tiene) acabó más exhausta que en una ida al Digimundo, hasta que Yolei, simplemente susurró muy apasionadamente: -Gracias...-   
  
....A la mañana siguiente, Yolei yacía sobre el aterciopeldado, pálido y plano torso de Ken. Estaba despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que ahí estaba la cruda realidad, lista pra recibirla en cuanto abriera los ojos. ¿Porqué ir allá al mundo exterior cuando acá, con Ken, estaba muy bien? Así que sólo se le ocurrió acorrucarse en el regazo de Ken, después de algunas cuantas tiernas caricias y un tímido beso en la clavícula. Él despertó al sentir cuando Yolei le acariciaba, y también con caricias le correspondía.  
-Ahh... mi Yolei....- dijo Ken abrazándola y sin la más mínima intensión de soltarla.  
-Ken...- dijo Yolei   
-Dime... te sentiste a gusto anoche?- dijo Ken  
-Claro que sí...- dijo Yolei  
  
  
  
Pero en eso, alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Ken. Era la Señora Ichijouji. -Ken!- decía la Señora Ichijouji desde afuera -Ya son más de las once! Acaso no tienes pensado levantarte?!-  
-Hhha!- Ken se asustó -Es mi mamá!-  
-Si nos ve así aquí va pensar lo peor!-- dijo Yolei al tiempo que se levantó y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se cambiaron. -Rápido!- murmuró Yolei apurada -hay que arreglarlo todo como si nada hubiera pasado.- rápidamente, arreglaron todo el cuarto, luego Yolei abrió el ventanal.  
-Oye!- dijo Ken preocupado -qué piensas hacer!-  
-No me va a quedar de otra- dijo Yolei -voy a tener que salirme por aquí!- saltó el balcón  
-Pero te vas a caer!- dijo ken   
-Nos vemos!- dijo Yolei dejándose caer,, pero antes de que pudiera gritar del susto, cayó sobre el lomo de Aquilamon (que por ahí pasaba en ese momento), y se fue volando.  
  
-Oye, Yolei!- decía Aquilamon con su vooz poco prudente -y qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Ken!!?- se oía fortísimo!  
-Shhhh!- Yolei trataba de callarlo -cálllate! No grites!-  
-Tus padres te anduvieron buscando hastta por donde no!!!!- gritaba Aquilamon  
-Baja la voz!- Yolei estaba desesperadaa  
-No me digas que te quedaste a ...- gritó Aquilamón  
-Ya cállate!- dijo Yolei amarrando el ppico de Aquilamon con su poyera -luego te explico! Ahora llévame a la casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta!-  
  
Al mismo tiempo, acá en la casa de Ken...  
-Heheh, Buenos días, mamá!- dijo Ken unn poco abochornado abriendo la puerta de su cuarto -Me extraña que estés aquí... no deberían ustedes estar ahorita en Okaido?-  
-De qué estás hablando!?- dijo la Señorra Ichijouji -Acaso no te había dicho que regresaría hoy en la mañana?!-  
-Pues... no, heheh- dijo Ken (u_u')  
-Ay, bueno, pero eso ya no importa.- diijo la Señora Ichijouji -El caso es que ya estoy aquí-  
-Eheh! qué bueno- dijo Ken -y... cómo lles fue?- La Señora Ichijouji le contó un montón de cosas... nada importante ni interesante.  
  
Unas cuantas horas más tarde, en la casa de Yolei...  
-Y eso fue lo que pasó- le comentaba Yoolei a Kari -y ahora temo que lo más seguro es que estoy embarazada-  
-Y estás segura de ello?- dijo Kari -Diigo... pudo ser también que te haya caído mal algo que comiste-  
-Quiero creer en lo que me dices- dijo Yolei desconsoladamente  
Pasaron horas y horas platicando sobre ese mismo asunto, hasta que al caer la noche, Kari se fue cuando Tai fue por ella. Un ratito después...  
-Ay...- suspiraba Yolei en el baño viéndose en el espejo del lavabo -menos mal que gracias al montón de almohadas que puse en mi cama, nadie nunca notó mi ausencia.- De repente, sintió un muy grave mareo, -Uy... no me siento muy bien- seguido de unas inevitables náuseas, hasta que acabó por vomitar ahí en el excusado, (menos mal que estaba en el baño) -Hhha! No puede ser!- dijo Yolei asustadísima tocándose el vientre -Significará esto que estoy...embarazada?!!- En eso, el hermano de Yolei tocó la puerta del baño.   
  
-Yolei! Ya sal de ahí! Me estoy haciendo- decía el hermano desesperadamente.   
  
Yolei sólo dijo:- Sí! Allá! Voy!- rápidamente, le echó agua al excusado y salió corriendo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a la farmacia más cercana a comprar una prueba de embarazo.   
Caminó menos de una cuadra y ahí estaba una farmacia que tenía un espectacular que con unas letras lilas y rojas muy pachangueras, decía 'ARUKERI-PHARMA' (después les cuento cómo estuvo todo el rollo de la Arukeri-Pharma) -Perfecto!- dijo Yolei -allí hay una farmacia.- entró, y se dirigió al empleado de mostrador, que era ni más ni menos que Mummymon! -Buenas tardes- dijo Mummymon 'simpáticcamente' -qué se le ofrece?-  
-Deme una Prueba de Embarazo.- dijo Yollei angustiada y apurada  
-Ay, muchachita- decía Mummymon al tiemmpo que agarraba la cajita y se la daba a Yolei -en qué tantos líos te habrás metido? Ya has de haber salido con tu domingo 7, verdad?!-  
-Oiga, No sea metiche!!- exclamó Yolei enojadísima -Démela ya!-  
-Ay... está bien- dijo Mummymon con carra de regañado al tiempo que operaba la caja registradora -Son 9800 pesos- (léase como la unidad monetaria correspondiente al país donde te encuentres)  
-Qué?!- dijo Yolei -tanto!?-  
  
  
  
-Ay, no! Perdón!- dijo Mummymon -quise decir...98 pesos-  
-Mmrrrh!- bufó Yolei al tiempo que le ddaba el importe excato para irse pronto -Gracias!- y se fue corriendo.   
Al llegar a su casa, el baño, afortunadamente, ya estaba desocupado, así que de inmediato se hizo la prueba. Salió azul. Yolei vió la simbología, en la que decía que Rojo era positivo; Azul, negativo, y Lila, consulte a su medico. -Es azul- dijo Yolei tras un suspiro dee alivio -Estoy bien, entonces.- rompió la caja, la tiró al escusado y le echó agua. Se guardó muy bien la prueba.  
Cuando salió del baño, pudo oír a su mamá regañar una de sus hermanas.  
  
-Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de que la leche, con la que preparaste la comida, tenía ya una semana de echada a perder!!!?- al oír eso, Yolei se tranquilizó más aún.  
Sin embargo, en la casa de Ken, las cosas no parecían ir igual...  
-Por favor, deme una prueba de embarazoo- dijo Ken, apurado, asustado y angustiado al llegar a la ARUKERI-PHARMA  
-Ah, ya lo entiendo...- decía Mummymon al tiempo que le daba la cajita -fue por eso que anoche hizo tanto calor, verdad?-  
-Oiga, ya cállese, viejo imprudente!- ddijo Ken enojadísimo y con un caracter peor que cuando era el Emperador de los Digimons -La quiero ya!- golpeó el mostrador dejándole el importe exacto en un montón de moneditas.   
-Ay, bueno, está bien- dijo Mummymon all dejar la cajita al mostrador  
Ken agarró la prueba de embarazo y se fue a su casa cuan pronto pudo.  
  
  
  
Al llegar, se encerró en el baño a hacerse la prueba, luego se fue a su cuarto a ver el resultado, la prueba salió roja. -Oh, no- dijo Ken angustiado- no puede ser...- luego gritó desesperadamente -Salió Positivo!!-  
-Qué salió positivo, eh?- dijo su mamá abriendo la puerta del cuarto  
-Huh!- dijo Ken escondiendo la prueba --Es que... me equivoqué en esta ecuación- dijo Ken abochornado enseñándole a su mamá un examen de matemáticas del mes antepasado -me dió X=-8, y estaba mal, heheh! ahorita la volví a hacer y me salió X=8, heheh! y por eso me saqué un 9 en vez de un 10, heheheh!-  
-Mrrh!- dijo su mamá con cara de incréddula  
-Tú sabes...- dijo Ken -nada ni nadie ees perfecto, hehehheh!-  
-Bueno...- dijo la mamá con cara de 'esstá bien, te creo pero mentiras que te creo' -tén más cuidado a la otra- y cerró la puerta  
-Ay, no...- dijo Ken con una voz muy baajita para que no lo oyeran -será que la prueba es corriente, o que en realidad estoy...embarazado?  
  
...Tengo que hablarle a Yolei cuanto antes!-  
En eso, la mamá volvió a abrir la puerta del cuarto. -Hijo,- dijo la mamá -TK vino a visitarte-  
-Ah, gracias.- dijo Ken -dile que pase--  
-Qué ondas!- dijo TK al entrar al cuartto   
-Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo Ken -tenggo muchas cosas qué contarte.- y con lujo de detalles, le contó de la tan linda noche que pasó con Yolei  
-Hhha!-TK estaba asombradísimo -Y lo diisfrutaste?-  
-Claro que sí...- dijo Ken con una voz muy contempladora -puedo decir que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida-  
-Wow!- pensó TK -sería lo mismo o aún mmejor si Kari y Yo.... también lo hiciéramos- se imaginó a sí mismo con Kari en una situación similar a la de Yolei y Ken, y se puso rojo -talvez si se lo propongo acpetará, y...- luego dijo -Sí! se lo diré!-  
-Le dirás qué a quién?- dijo Ken confunndido  
-Talvez Kari y yo deberíamos intentarloo también- dijo TK con ánimo  
-Oye, no!- dijo Ken alarmado -espera! EEs que eso puede traerte serios problemas!- pero TK no lo escuchaba  
-Pero cómo le digo?- dijo TK pensativo  
-No se te ocurra!- advirtió Ken  
-Cómo le digo?, Cómo le digo?, Cómo le digo?- decía TK con cara de iluso confundido  
-Kari podría ser la más dañada después de que lo hicieres!- seguía Ken adivirtiendo  
-Gracias, Ken!- dijo TK con ese mismo ggesto de iluso, sordo a las advertencias de Ken -Nos vemos!- y se fue diciendo 'Cómo le digo?, Cómo le digo?, Cómo le digo?'  
-Ay, no!- dijo Ken preocupado -nada máss le dí ideas!-  
Ratito después, en la casa de Yolei, sonó el teléfono. Yolei contestó -Hola! Casa dela familia Inoue!-  
-Yolei- dijo Ken apenado  
-Ken, tengo muchas cosas de qué hablar contigo!- dijo Yolei apurada  
-Yo también- dijo Ken  
-Ahora voy para allá- Yolei colgó rápiddamente, y sólo digo: -Al ratito vengo!- y se fue cuan pronto pudo a la casa de Ken  
Al llegar allá, Yolei vio en Ken un gesto de demasiada angustia. -Mi Ken...- dijo Yolei al ver a Ken así -qué te pasó?-  
-Ven- le dijo Ken -vamos al cuarto. Alllá te lo cuento todo.- Ya en el cuarto, Ken tranquilizó a Yolei y sólo le dijo. -Mi Yolei... estoy embarazado.-  
-Qué?!!!- dijo Yolei más asustada que ssi tuviera enfrente a Quimerarmón (así es como realmente se escribe) -Cómo está eso?!-  
-Desde la mañana, cuando te fuiste,- exxplicó Ken -empecé a sentirme muy extraño. Constantemente tenía mareos, náuseas y vómito, luego me hice una prueba de embarazo- sacó la prueba y se la enseñó a Yolei- y este fue el resultado...-  
-Dios mío!- dijo Yolei al ver que la prrueba era positva -Sabes una cosa? Mañana a primera hora hay que ir a la DigiClínica a que nos hagan análisis.-  
-Sí- dijo Ken con cara de determinación.  
Al siguiente día, muy temprano, fueron a la DigiClínica, ahí estaba Joe (tan guapote como siempre), fue él precisamente el que los atendió.   
-Oye, Yo te conozco!- dijo Yolei al verrlo -Tú eres Joe Kido, uno de los niños elegidos de 1999, verdad?-   
-Así es- dijo Joe -Qué los trae por aquí-  
-Eheh, pues es que venimos a hacernos uunos análisis de embarazo- dijo Ken  
-Genial!- dijo Joe -Es bueno que te quiieras asegurar bien en una cosa de estas, Yolei. Pasa por aquí-  
-Huh, no soy precisamente yo- dijo Yoleei un poco nerviosa -Quise decir, sí, pero... Ken es el del problema, es decir... a él le urgen más...  
-Prueba de embarazo?- dijo Joe confundido -a Ken?-  
-Así es- dijo Ken apenadísimo   
-A los dos- dijo Yolei  
-Ay, pues... está bien- dijo Joe -pasenn por aquí  
Les tomaron sus muestras de sangre, y rato después, en el consultorio de Joe, les dieron los resultados  
-Veamos- dijo Joe acomodándose los lentes para ver los resultados.  
  
-Yolei, tú estás bien. Tienes una muy buena salud.-  
-Whew...- Yolei suspiró de alivio  
-Y tú, Ken...- dijo Joe volviéndose a acomodar los lentes en gesto de confusión  
-Qué tengo?- dijo Ken angustiado  
-...No, no puede ser...- dijo Joe más angustiado, preocupado y confundido -Sólo quisiera pensar que esto es un error- miró a Ken con cara de preocupación -Aquí dice que estás embarazado...-  
-Hhha!- Ken estaba anonadado, y asustaddo -Válgame el Cielo!-  
Al siguiente martes, Ken siguió yendo trabjar al D'Bar-Vice, no quería que nadie supiera de su cruda realidad. ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Qué pensaría su mamá? Esas eran preguntas preguntas que con sólo pensarlas, era suficiente para que Ken se pusiera muy triste y agoviado. Pero siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por querer olvidarse de eso, al menos mientras estaba en el D'Bar-Vice. Esa noche, al tiempo que preparaba una jacarandosa y aparatosa bebida, se detuvo a pensar en eso mismo. -Hey, Ichijouji! Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Davis preocupado por su amiguerto Ken   
-Huh?!- dijo Ken volviendo de su marañaa de extraños pensamientos -Qué? Me hablas a mí?-  
-Sí- dijo Davis -porqué de repente te inmovilizaste así nomás?- puso cara medio burlesca -Estabas pensando en Tu Yoleito, verdad?!-  
-Ahah, sí- dijo Ken fingiendo demencia -Es eso. Estoy cada ves más enamorado de Mi Yolei, hahahah!-  
-No. No es nada más eso. Ken tiene algoo más- pensó Davis -Ha de traer un chorro de broncas, y bien tremendas!-  
-Ay, no!- pensaba Ken -cómo va a ser cierto eso de que estoy embarazado!? No puede ser verdad! ...Y si así fuera, qué voy a hacer, cómo le haré para lidiar con mi hijo?-  
A la tercera semana, ya le había crecido el vientre, pero sólo un poco. Yolei y Ken fueron otra vez a la DigiClínica, pues Joe lo había citado a ultrasonido, y en efecto, Ken estaba embarazado, pero no precisamente de un niño o una niña.  
-Mira- dijo Joe apuntado a un lugar muyy estratégico de un montón de manchas azules que se veían en una pantalla negra -Algo se mueve aquí. Es su corazón.-  
-Qué lindo- dijo Yolei tiernamente  
-Sin embargo...- dijo Joe notando que las manchas azules hacían una forma que no describían a un bebé, sino algo redondo, con el cordón umbilical, que iba de la placenta a una especie como de chupón, que estaba donde debería estar la boca; y de la parte trasera, parecía surgir un como tallo con una hojita que le cubría la cabeza -Esto no parece ser una forma humana...- Joe nomás no podía responder a la maraña de preguntas que en ese momento, pasaban por su cabeza. -Esto, más bien, parece ser un... -  
-Qué cosa!- dijo Yolei asustada (con suu voz chillona)  
-Leafmon!- exclamó Joe trabadamente y más pálido que si hubiera visto un fantasma  
Ken inmediatamente se levantó a ver, y al ver la forma de un Leafmon, y exclamó: -Dios mío, no!-  
-Esto es...- dijo Yolei -grotesco...-  
-Pero es...- objetó Ken contempladoramente -Es un leafmon... y es... es mío.- Ken se estaba empezando a encariñar con su 'hijo'  
-Huh... Ken- dijo Joe -si te sientes maal con este hecho podemos removerlo o...  
-No, no!- dijo Ken suplicantemente -Yo....  
-No estarás pensando en lo mismo que creo que estás pensando, verdad?- dijo Yolei  
-Podrá sonarles poco coherente, pero....- dijo Ken -Lo último en lo que podría pensar es en removerlo...  
-O sea que!- dijo Yolei alarmada  
-Yolei,- dijo Ken con tono tierno acariciándose el vientre -yo quiero tener a mi bebé. Es decir... quiero que lo tengamos.   
-Ay... Ken- a Yolei le dieron ganas de llorar ante el instinto maternal que Ken mostraba  
-Este bebé...- dijo Ken tomando la mano de Yolei y llevándosela a su vientre -es nuestro, y...está vivo... él no tiene la culpa de nada.... tengámoslo ^_^- Yolei se enterneció cuando sintió que el leafmon se movía, se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, y abrazó a Ken  
-Ay, Ken- dijo Yolei entre sollozos -....porsupuesto que tendremos a nuestro bebé, y seremos una linda familia-  
-Gracias, Yolei- dijo Ken  
-No...- dijo Yolei -no tienes nada qué agradecerme. Somos los padres de esa criatura, y como tales, lo traeremos a este mundo, y lo criaremos.- y Ken hizo un gesto de afirmación  
-Al juzgar por lo que ví en el ultrasonnido,- dijo Joe -tu embarazo durará aproximadamente 20 semanas.-  
-Ahá- dijo Ken escuchando muy atentamennte lo que Joe decía   
-Es un tiempo muy corto si lo comparamoos con el de un bebé humano,- continuó Joe -y lo más seguro es que no nomás va a seguir creciendo durante todo ese tiempo, sino que también cambiará su forma, es decir, en estos momentos, es un Leafmon, pero dentro de más o menos una semana, será un Minomon, hasta que más o menos unas cuatro semanas antes de cumplidas las veinte, ese minomon se habrá convertido en un Wormmon.-  
-O sea que tendrá un Wormmon?- dijo Yollei  
-Así es.- dijo Joe -aunque no estoy muyy seguro todavía de si será mamífero o no. La verdad, no creo que tengas que amamantarlo, Ken.-  
-Pero eso se vería ya más adelante.- diijo Ken  
-Bien- dijo Joe -supongo que por ahora es todo. Recuerda, Ken, que tienes cita para dentro de dos semanas  
-Sí- dijo Ken. Y se despidieron y se fuueron  
Saliendo de la DigiClínica, a Yolei se le ocurrió proponerle algo a Ken... -Ken- dijo Yolei  
-Dime- dijo Ken  
-Talvez este no sea el momento ni el luugar apropiado para proponértelo, pero...- dijo Yolei con una cara muy gentil, tierna y amorosa -Aceptarías casarte conmigo?- Ante tales palabreas, Ken se sonrojó y puso un gesto de halagado   
  
-Porsupuesto que sí, Yoleito!- tomó sus manos -Qué más quisiera que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... y con nuestro bebé?- se miraron fijamente por un buen rato  
-Hay que avisarle a nuestras familias dde esta decisión que hemos tomado- dijo Yolei  
-De acuerdo- dijo Ken -Esta tarde se loo comentaré a mi mamá-  
Esa tarde, Yolei, les dió la noticia a su familia -Yuhoo! Gente!- dijo Yolei muy alegremente con su voz chillona -A que no saben qué?!-  
-Qué pasa?- dijo el hermano de Yolei  
-Pues ni más ni menos que...- dijo Yoleei haciéndola de emoción  
-Qué!- dijeron sus hermanas -Dilo ya!-  
-Mhmhm Me voy a casar!!- anunció Yolei con tono glorioso, alegre, ridículo y escandaloso  
-A ver jovensita!- dijo la mamá indignaada -Cómo está eso de que te vas a casar, acaso no recuerdas qué edad tienes?-  
-Y cuál es el problema?- dijo Yolei preeocupada de ver esas caras tan largas y asustadizas  
-Estás demasiado pequeña para eso!- dijjo la mamá -hay muchas cosas en las que no has pensado!-  
-Quién dice que no...- dijo Yolei apenaada   
-Espera un momento- dijo el papá alarmaado -no será que ya te quieres casar por que estás esperando.....-  
-...Eheheh! a que me den licencia! n_n''- completó Yolei abochornada  
-Es cierto, Yolei!- dijo la mamá -no mee digas que tú y Ken lo hicieron y que ahora estás embarazada!-  
-Claro que no!!- exclamó Yolei enseñánddoles los resultados de los análisis que se había hecho hace tres semanas. -Es más...- dijo apenada y cohibida -él está embarazado.-  
-Acaso nos quieres ver la cara de tontoos?!- dijo el papá enojado ante las palabras de Yolei -En este mundo, no existe ningún hombre que pueda embarazarse. Esas son tonterías.-  
-Pero es en serio!- dijo Yolei esperanddo a que le creyeran -Yo lo ví en un ultrasonido!-  
-Ahá- dijo el hermano -y cuando despertaste?-  
-Estaba tu almohada toda húmeda y tus ojos llenos de lagañas?!- completó la hermana  
-Pero...pero...- suplicó Yolei   
-Nada de peros- dijo el papá yéndose -PPasen juntos cuanto tiempo quieran, una semana entera sin descansar, si les da la gana, pero de matrimonio, no nos mencionen una sola palabra!- se fueron  
-Ay!- gimotéo Yolei -porqué no me creenn?!- en eso, iba pasando Hawkmon, y cuando lo vió, la agarró y lo abrazó más fuerte que si fuera un muñeco de trapo. -Tú sí me crees, verdad, Hawkmon?!-  
Al mismo tiempo, Ken, acá en su casa, estaba queriendo comentar precisamente lo mismo con sus padres.  
-Cómo te quieres casar?!- exclamó el paapá indignado -No crees que es muy temprano para ello?!-  
-Sí pero....- intentó Ken decir  
-Nada!- reprochó la mamá -Para empezar,, no tienes ni en dónde caerte muerto-  
-O acaso incinuas que te urge porque emmbarazaste a Yolei?!- dijo el papá  
-Cómo creen!- dijo Ken indignado   
-Si crees que el matrimonio es cosa de juego, olvídalo, chamaco!- dijo la mamá  
-Espera es que...- dijo Ken  
-Nada!- interrumpió la mamá -No puedes salirnos con eso de un día para otro.-  
-Pero es que...- Ken insistía   
-Y además- la mamá seguía interrumpienddo -es toda una gran responsabilidad! Sus vidas cambiarán de una manera muy drástíca.-  
-Mamá!!- exclamó Ken desesperado -Estoy embarazado!!-   
Hubo un silencio seplucral que el papá rompió reprochando: -Tú o ella?!-  
-Soy Yo!!- dijo Ken -Estoy esperando unn hijo de ella!-  
-Ay, chamaco.- dijo la mamá -tú y tus mmetáforas!-  
Ahí van al rato, Ken y sus padres a visitar a Yolei y a su familia. Pero no salieron de ningún apuro. La Señora Inoue había llevado a Yolei a otra Clínica a que le hicieran análisis para lo mismo; les enseñó a los Ichijouji los resultados, que porsupuesto, eran negativos. La gravidez de Ken fue tema que ni se tocó. De todas formas, Yolei y Ken no tendrían el consentimiento de sus familias   
Días después, en el D'Bar-Vice, antes de abrir, mientras Angewomona les enseñaba a Los Lazos nuevas coreografías para ahora que con TK eran tres (luego les cuento cómo está ese rollo), a media coreografía, Ken sufrió un mareo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que casi se caía de la barra. Por suerte, TK y Davis lograron sostenerlo antes de que se cayera. -Ichijouji te sientes, bien?!- le preguntó Davis  
-Huh...- dijo Ken -eso creo....-  
  
  
-Llévenlo al camerino, muchachos, por favor- dijo Angewomona  
Ya en el camerino, TK y Davis recostaron a Ken en una como camilla muy rara. Luego llegó Angewomona. -TK, Davis- dijo Angewomona -me premitirían a Ken un momentín?-  
-Sí- dijeron los dos -Compermiso. Vamos a seguir ensayando- se fueron y cerraron la puerta.  
-Yo tengo que hablar muy seriamente conntigo- dijo Angewomona   
-De qué se trata?- dijo Ken  
-Durante la esta semana y la pasa has estado muy raro- explicó Angwomona preoupada por Ken -En los ensayos, ni siquiera marcas bien los pasos, en horas de trabajo, de repente te quedas inmóvil, y ahora tienes vértigo y casi te me caes de la barra!! ...Digo, si estás enfermo, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, y yo te hubiera dado permiso para faltar, es más, hasta te conseguía a un buen médico.-  
-Está bien- dijo Ken después de un suspiro -no quería que nadie lo supiera porque lejos de que me tiraran a loco, a todos les parecería grotesco.-  
-Pues qué puede ser tan grave?- dijo Anngewomona confundida  
-Pues que...- titubeó Ken nerviosísimo -estoy embarazado ....-  
-Hhhhah!- Angewomona se asombró -Válgame el Cielo y Todos los Ángeles!-  
-Sabía que te sonaría grotesco- dijo Ken  
-Es bastante raro- dijo Angewomona extendiendo su mano queriendo tocar el vientre de Ken -puedo?-  
-Claro- dijo Ken  
-Cielos- dijo Angewomona entereceida al tocar el vientre de Ken, y sentir que, en efecto, sí había algo ahí adentro que se movía  
  
-Definitivamente es evidente que estás embarazado. Ha de ser lindísimo traer una criaturita dentro.-  
-Claro que lo es- dijo Ken -Lo quiero mucho.-  
-Sabes?- dijo Angewomona quitando su mano del vientre de Ken -Creo que deberías irte al Digimundo, allá podrás pasar tranquilamente tu embarazo. En cambio, en este mundo, nadie te va a dejar en paz.-  
-Gracias, pero...- dijo Ken -no les haré falta aquí en el Bar?-  
-Ay, Ken- dijo Angewomona con una voz convincente- tú no te preocupes por eso, aprovecharé que TK va llegando, y créeme, no se la va a acabar.-  
-Oye, sí...- decía Ken -pero...-  
-Ah, y si es por lo de tu salario, tú no te preocupes, hombré.- continuaba Angewomona con una cara alegre y ridícula -Yo te enviaré un cheque por mucho dinero cada mes.-   
-Huh... estás segura?!- dijo Ken todo nervioso  
-Porsupuesto!- dijo Angewomona -Ahora ve y dile a Yolei de esto, feliz viaje y que tu hija sea una niña sana y fuerte!-  
-Ah... está bien- dijo Ken -muchas gracias.- y se fue  
-Ah- suspiró Angewomona -Qué lindo ha de ser tener una criaturita tan linda. Sueño con el día en que me case con Angemon- se imaginó a ella misma abrazada de Angemon -y tengamos a nuestros patamonitos- con muchos patamones a su alrededor -y a nuestras gatomonitas!- y muchas gatomonitas alrededor.  
-...Y eso fue lo que me aconsejó.- Ken le comentó Yolei sobre su lo que había platicado con Angewomona -Qué dices? Nos vamos?-  
-Sí- Yolei aceptó -Creo que será lo mejor para los tres.-  
-Aunque a veces me preocupo- dijo Ken -Cuál será la reacción de nuestras familias cuando noten nuestra ausencia?-  
-Pues les mandamos un email donde les diremos cualquier coartada- dijo Yolei n_n  
-Tienes razón- dijo Ken  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
-------------------------------------- 


	3. El Nacimiento De Wormmon

D'BAR-VICE  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
EL NACIMIENTO DE WORMMON   
  
Por: Arumenudra (AKA Almendra) & Urasuma (AKA Rasma)  
------------------------------------------------  
El día en que se fueron, todo el gentío (TK, Davis, Kari, Cody, Joe, Tai, Matt, Sora e Izzy) fue con ellos. Ya tenían una muy bonita casita en uno de los pueblillos de los que habían restaurado después de lo del Emperador de los Digimon (cómo se llamaba el pueblito? quién sabe, heheh!). E igual: cuando supieron del embarazo de Ken, se quisieron morir.   
Pero eso a Ken y a Yolei no les importó. Procuraron pasarla bien y en paz. Había momentos en los que Ken se acariciaba el vientre y le decía cositas bonitas a su bebé, y porsupuesto, el bebé (minomon en aquel entonces) lo sentía y lo escuchaba. -Eres un buen niño.- susurraba Ken con una ternura encantadora -El día que nazcas, te tendré al fin en mis brazos, y te acobijaré....y te querré como ahora, o talvez aún más... mi bebé...- Ken pudo sentir cuando su minomon se estremeció ante lo que le había dicho. Eran momentos llenos de ternura y dulzura, suficientes como para que a Yolei se le escaparan algunas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. -Ay,- le dijo Yolei a Ken sollozando - se nota que el cariño que le tienes es muy grande....-  
En los días aledaños a las 20 semanas, TK y Matt fueron a visitar a Yolei y a Ken. Se la pasaron muy bien. Ya en la noche, TK y Yolei se quedaron a preparar una sigilosa cena, mientras que Matt y Ken se fueron a dar 'una vuelta'.   
-Y como siges de tu embarazo?- platicabba Matt con Ken mientras caminaban  
-Muy bien- decía Ken -el bebé tiene muy buena salud.-  
-Whórale...- decía Matt -y todavía falta mucho para que nazca?-   
-Pues según lo que Joe me ha dicho- dijo Ken -nacerá en los próximos....- un extraño dolor en el vientre lo interrumpió -Uy!-  
-Huh!- dijo Matt preocupado - te sientes bien.-  
-Aah! no lo creo!- dijo Ken doliéndose -Parece que nacerá hoy...-  
-Aay!- Matt se asustó y se alarmó -Rápido! Hay que llevarte a la DigiClínica!-  
Ya en la DigiClínica, unas enfermeras Joey (Sí, las de Pokémon. Joe se las trajo del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian) se encargaron de preparar a Ken para el parto.  
  
-En un momento llegará el Doctor Kido- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras medicaban a Ken vía intravenosa. Ahí con él estaban Yolei, Matt, y Davis.   
  
-Vas a estar bien- le decía Yolei para alentarlo. Y allá afuera del cuarto, los demás junto con todos su digimones esperaban ansiosos.   
  
-La verdad, aún no me explico cómo Ken pudo embarazarse.- decía Izzy   
  
-Es algo incoherente, y nomás no se me ocurre nada.-  
-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Sora  
-Y lo peor del caso,- añadió Kari -es qque Joe nunca ha querido hablar de eso.-  
-Sin embargo- dijo Gomamon -él ha puestto todo su empeño en esto. Sabe lo mucho que Ken y Yolei aprecian a ese bebé y está dando lo mejor de sí para no mostrarse excéptico ante tal hecho.-  
-Al menos, eso es cierto.- dijo Kari   
Mientras, acá en el cuarto, Joe ya estaba preparado para el parto más raro nunca antes atendido.   
  
-Muy bien- dijo Joe manteniendo una increíble calma -trata de respirar profundo.- Ken se aliviaba un poco de su insoportable dolor al respirar profundo. -Eso es,- dijo Joe -ahora, cuando yo te diga vas a pujar, de acuerdo? ^_^- Debía mostrarse simpático y tranquilo para no tensar más el ambiente  
-Ahá- dijo Ken bastante dolido   
-Bien- dijo Joe -Ahora.-   
-Ñh...Ñh...agh!- Ken pujó por un largo tiempo (más o menos 10 segundos)  
-Eso es!- dijo Joe- Vas muy bien ^_^ Seeguramente acabaremos pronto.-   
....Más o menos dos horas despues...  
-Resiste, Ken.- decía Joe con la misma calma con la que empezó -Ya viene. Ya se puede ver algo verde.-  
-Aagh!- gritaba Ken todo cansado del trrabajo de parto  
-Lo vas a lograr, Ken- pensaba Yolei miientras tomaba la mano de Ken -resiste-  
-Esto es increíble!- pensaba Joe -Estoyy aquí atendiendo a un muchacho de 14 años que va a dar a luz algo verde? Ay, realmente ni siquiera yo entiendo nada de esto. ...De verdad será un wormmon tal como en la última ecografía?- luego dijo:   
  
-Ya casi acabamos, Ken. Puja ahora.- Ken pujó, esta vez duró más o menos unos 15 segundos. -Listo!- exclamó Joe con alegría al cabo de esos 15 segundos -Ya salió!- Cuál fue la sorpresa de Joe al ver salir un lindo wormmonsito más pequeño de lo que suelen ser. -Santos Cielos!- dijo Joe pálido del miedo de ver a wormmon llorando recién nacidito -Sí es un wormmon!- se lo dió a Ken  
-Oh!...mi bebé...- suspiró Ken con alivvio y ternura al recibir a wormmon en sus brazos  
-Ken.... lo lograste!- dijo Yolei despuués de besar a Ken en la frente   
-Huh...No lo puedo creer- decía Ken a medio llorar, con ternura enajenado con su bebé -acaba de nacer... está vivo.... y es tan lindo...-  
  
Todos los que estaban ahí, se enternecieron de ver a Ken con su bebé.  
Después, las enfermeras se llevaron a wormmon para bañarlo. Hawkmon, como es muy mitotero, lueguito se dió cuenta de lo sucedido  
  
-Lalaralaralala!- cantaba -Ya nació el bebé de Ken!- los demás digidestinados de alegraron al oír tal noticia. Luego llegó Joe con una muy notable cara de satisfacción.   
  
-Qué pasó, Joe?!- dijo Tai poniéndose de pie al verlo. -Cómo está Ken!- dijo Gomamon  
-Ken está perfectamente bien. Se está recuperando.- dijo Joe con alegría -Y su wormmon también está en perfecto estado. Tiene una salud excelente.-  
-Qué bien!- dijo Sora alegre -cuando podremos entrar a verlo?-  
-Si quieren, puede ser ahorita.- dijo JJoe -Yo voy a cambiarme. Pero en un momento, los alcanzo.-  
Todos sin pensársela dos veces, fueron al cuarto. -Hola, familia feliz ^_^- dijeron al ver a Ken enajenado con su wormmon en brazos envuelto en una sábana blanca, y a Yolei por un lado.  
-Hola- dijo Yolei -cómo están?-  
-Pues aquí nomás- dijo Cody con una cara pispireta -queriendo ver al bebé-  
-Dónde! Dónde!- dijo DemiVmon subiéndose a la cama -Yo quiero ver!- se asomó a ver qué era el envolturio que Ken sostenía, y encontró a Wormmon -Ay! Qué bonito! ^_^- le hizo señas infantiles bruscas.... pero Wormmon se asustó y soltó una chillería -Ay, pero porqué llora? '_' *- dijo DemiVmon abochornado.  
-Ah, pos es lógico- dijo Davis -Cómo se te ocurre llegar así nomás? Lo asustaste.-  
-Debes ser más delicado con los bebés recién nacidos- dijo Matt  
-A ver, pues.- dijo DemiVmon -qué tal ahora- le empezó a decir un montón de arrumacos bobalicones, y esta vez Wormmon se rió. -Ahahah! esta vez sí sirvió! ^_^- dijo DemiVmon  
-Y como te sientes ahora con tu hijo, Ken?- dijo Izzy  
-Bueno, al decir verdad- dijo Ken -es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, sin embargo....- bajó la cabeza  
-Que...- dijo Cody al ver a Ken así -qué pasa?-  
-Temo que...- dijo Ken -no podré...-  
-No podrás qué?!- dijo Davis desesperaddo  
-No podré... amamantarlo- Ken estaba deesanimado  
-Uuy!- se cayeron todos de boca! (Kah!!!)  
-Ay, Ichijouji!- dijo Davis -Pos claro que no vas apoder!-  
-Pero eso no te será impedimento para seguir adelante, verdad?- dijo Yolei  
-Huh... Claro que no- dijo Ken alentado ante las palabras de Yolei  
-Qué lindo- pensó Gatomon -Eso me hace pensar cada vez más el día en que me case con Angemon- otra vez se imagino a ella como Angewomona   
-Y tengamos a nuestras gatamonitas- pennsaba Patamon imaginándose a sí mismo como Angemon abrazando a Angewomona, y con muchas gatomonas alrededor   
-Y a nuestros patamonitos.- seguía Gattomon soñando con su Angemon, sus gatamonitas y sus patamonitos alrededor.  
  
El día en que le dieron de alta, Yolei, Ken y su Wormmon volvieron al mundo real. Se quedaron mucho tiempo en la casa de Ken. Querían estar sólo ellos dos para contemplar al fruto de su amor, a quien le brindarán todo su cariño incondicional.  
  
  
  
COMING SOON TO BE CONTINUED . 


End file.
